hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Seamstress
The Seamstress is a machine that appears in 9''. It is the third and final machine created by the Fabrication Machine. In ''Hero Sluggers, it became loyal to the Fabrication Machine, and despite its name, it's a male. Also, he serves for the Unified Cartel Alliance Description/appearance The Seamstress resembles a large cobra-like machine with spider-like arms; four of them have robotic hands, one has a seam-cutting blade, two others have sewing needles, and the remaining arm has a pair of old scissors. All together the Seamstress has six arms. Her body is cloaked in a fabric covering. The hood was made from a umbrella, and is in the shape of the crest of a cobra. Its head is the upper half of a broken doll's head, possibly the doll used by 2 to give 9 a voice, with metal "teeth" that can spit out long lines of thread, which control it's body like a puppet. The left eye is one of the original doll's eyes, where as the right eye is a red bionic one made by the Fabrication Machine. Under the cloak, it has a metal spine and rib body resembling the skeleton of a snake. The Seamstress uses neuro-shock hypnosis to induce her victims with quick bursts of blinding blue and white light from the eyes of 2's deceased corpse, which is sewn to her tail, before binding the self-induced target with red thread. The Seamstress then stows the bound victims inside her belly, which can open and close at will. One of the most predominant features of the Seamstress is the snake machine's constant hissing, which indicates the nearness of the Seamstress. The machine can change the looks of its hood by spreading metal arms attached to the fabric, either folding it up over her face or spreading it out like a fan (likely to be more intimidating). The length of the Seamstress is 1 meter (1 yd; 3', 39"), and the height of standing position would be about 6 inches (15.24 cm). Role in film After the destruction of the Winged Beast, The Machine finds 2's corpse and thoroughly studies it. After the destruction of The Sanctuary's by the fire the stitchpunks retreated to The Library, 1 deemed it as not safe, so he sent 8 out as look out. 8 went to stand guard but took the moment of being alone to induce himself in a high-like state with a magnet ,until he hears a repetitive hissing sound. 8 arms himself with his kitchen knife and takes a look around the area, he finds something which shocks him, then a small body rises up and rapidly flashes lights at 8 stunning him in place. After 1 reveals he had sent 2 to die, he goes off alone trying to convince himself that he knows what's best for the group. He hears a noise and ask who was there. A rag doll comes out of the shadows and to 1's horror sees it as 2's corpse, the doll is pulled upwards and flashes lights out of its eyes. 5 and 9 hears 1's wailing calls and went to help with 9 telling the twins to find 7. 1 becomes paralyzed and The Seamstress reveals herself and then attacks 1. 5 and 9 arrive to find 8 and 1 captured, The Seamstress surprised by their arrival but quickly tries to stun them with 2's corpse. 9 averts his eyes and tries to turn 5 around but was already paralyzed. The Seamstress continues flashing but then her tail end gets speared into the wall, she turns to confront her attacker seeing it to be 7. She counter attacks but 7 retrieves her spear and cuts 2 off of her tail. 9 tries to wake 5 but gives up and takes a knife to free 1. 7 keeps on fighting but The Seamstress uses her arms to quickly subdue her, she was about to land a strike when she was shot in the eye by 5. Having enough of it she stashes 7 inside and flees, 9 tries to stop her but The Seamstress slips into the night. She returns to The Factory and offers 8 to The Machine, it proceeds to take 8's soul. She was then offering 7 but hears and sees 9 even with her now damaged vision. She goes to investigate and then finds the "stitchpunk", she quickly seizes it and rapidly ties up the ragdoll but accidentally hits on the head, turning on the bright light bulb which shocks her. 9 then runs off with The Seamstress charging after but the fake ragdoll gets caught in the factory gears, The Seamstress then gets dragged with the strings attach to the ragdoll. 9 cuts 7 out while The Seamstress is ground into broken pieces by the gear wheels. Trivia *In an interview, Tim Burton says that the Seamstress is his favorite out of the three machines the Fabrication Machine created. *Out of the three main machines, the Seamstress is by far the most efficient and cunning, capturing two stitchpunks in one ambush (in which the two are the main fighters of the stitchpunks). *His voice sounds like a mixture of a horse and a distorted baby's wail, possibly because the doll's head still had a voicebox attached, which might have been damaged. *The machine's doll head may have been the same one 2 used to create a voice box for 9. *Shane Acker already had some designs of the Seamstress for the 2005 short film version of 9'', but she was never included, possibly due to time or budget constraints. The character was included in the 2009 film version of ''9 after much insistence from Shane, in order to "get her out of his head". *The design of the Seamstress in the film was a nod towards the Other Mother (Beldam) from the film Coraline, which was also made by Focus Pictures released within in the same year. *The definition of Seamstress is a woman who sews, especially one who earns her living by sewing. Category:Ageless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Cobras Category:Devices Category:Hybrids Category:Machines Category:Males Category:Snakes Category:Spiders Category:Non-Hero Sluggers Category:Unified Cartel Alliance Members